


and the world was gone

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning when Tobio wakes up, there’s weight on him. It’s warm, this time, and when he’s coherent enough, he realizes there’s an arm looped loosely around his waist and a head of orange hair pressed into his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the world was gone

**Author's Note:**

> im forcing myself to write bc ive got writers block lmao :^) so have this incredibly short and incredibly pointless fluff
> 
> theyre probably like. college au livin 2gether or s/t who actlly knows (not me lol)

In the morning when Tobio wakes up, there’s weight on him, pleasant for once instead of anchoring, sinking. It’s warm, this time, and when he’s coherent enough, he realizes there’s an arm looped loosely around his waist and a head of orange hair pressed into his chest.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, but doesn’t get up. Instead, he sits there for a moment, looking, and his hold on Hinata tightens a little bit unintentionally. He’s still reeling from the realization that he wakes up like this now, that this is something he’s allowed to have. Silent, he watches the heavy rise and fall of the other man’s chest, the way his shoulders move with every breath, the legs tangled with his warm. Hinata’s always been so _warm_.

It’s then that said boy stirs, the arms around Tobio loosening and then tightening as he must recognize another body next to him. He mumbles something incoherent, “ _Tobio”_ probably.

“Wha’ time’s it?” His voice is pleasantly gravely from lack of use, hair disheveled in a way that can only be described as endearing. Tobio makes himself look away from Hinata long enough to glance at the digital clock on their ( _their_ ) bedside table.

“Seven thirty,” he answers, and his voice sounds rough too. Hinata groans, unhappy with this information, and Tobio huffs, a hand coming up to run through the other’s hair to try to tame it. “Go back to sleep,” he advises, voice quiet.

He doesn’t have to ask Hinata twice. “Mmkay,” he’s still half asleep. “You go sleep too.”

“I’m fine.”

Hinata shakes his head, face still pressed into Tobio’s collarbone. “No. Sleep.”

It’s Saturday, and it’s the morning, so Tobio gives in without much of a fight. “Fine.”

He feels a smile against his chest. “G’night, Tobio.”

“’Night again, Shouyou,” he says back, and closes his eyes to do as he’s been told. It’s too early. Before he can drift too far off, there’s pressure against his lips, light and gentle and very sleepy.

He kisses back, and then smiles.


End file.
